the war of a dragon
by esegrouchfrmthe602
Summary: the world seems at peace after the lok series ended but what happens when an enemy unknown to korra but known to her masters returns from nearly three decades of being prisoner.


"the test"

it was a cool sumer evening korra and asami both were relecing the beautiful sunset.

korra.

yes asami.

this is beautiful isnt it?

yeah, it really is.

korra was at the moment not even thinking about the sunset but of the beauty she had by her side.

suddenly korra gently curresed asami's cheek and they both stared for what seemed like an eternaty into eachothers eyes. and with passion gave eachother a kiss.

oh get a room! yelled from afar a sarcastic bolin.

oh you get a room, oh wait you cant becouse your girlfriend isnt here! korra yelled back.

oh nice one that really hurt me, no but seriously korra tenzin is looking for you.

really what does he need?

he said something about a prophesy and seer and some weird stuff like that.

prophesy, what prophesy?

i do not know but by the look on his face it's important.

alright, i'll be right there.

both korra and asami walked towards tenzins personal ofice.

are you sure we have to do this mother i mean no avatar has ever confirmed it. not even dad what if it's all a load of bison furr.

i am sure, it is obligatory tenzin even ang had to take the seer's test we can only hope korra's future is the same as the past avatar's.

beside's what are you so worried about if you truly believe she will fail the test?

"sigh" because lord zuko im worried she will pass.

it will be imposible no one has ever come close to the ancient power that threatens like that of the prophesy.

no one we may know of.

korra and asami walked into tenzins ofice to there surprise tenzin wasnot the only one in the room there was master katara,lord zuko, and what seemed to be a seer of sorts.

w-what's going on?

nothing korra we just need for you to let this seer see your future and what lies ahead for you.

"what why?"

you will find out soon enough please sit.

korra hessitated to sit but oblidged.

ease your mind avatar for what i will perform may be an unpleasent expierience if you seer informed korra.

sure.

the seer begins her chi movments and begins to mumble what sounds like a prayer then sudunly the seer's eye's open wide with terror and a heavy gasp at what she had seen in the avatars future.

finally when the seer regained her composure she started mumbling words no one understood.

what speak up woman.

"sh-e she i-is the o-ne"

what did you say?

"she is the one"

almost symotaniously tenzin,katara,and lord zuko's eyes widened and what to them felt like a whole mountain erupted in their hearts.

"nnn-no you must be mistaken, check again!"

"i know what i saw, she is the one, her fate has been sealed, she will be...

enough! korra you must leave now!

what, why, what is she talking about i want to know!

i will talk to you about this later now go!

korra and asami storm out of tenzin's ofice.

this cant be happening it just cant.

what should we do zuko? zuko?

zuko storms off in a hurry'

where are you going zuko?

to the west.

what why?

to visit someone i had hoped to never have to see again.

where exactly are you heading lord zuko?

zuko hesitated to say but he eventually muttered.

"the zahhk dungeon."

both katara and tenzin's eyes widened and jaws dropped at the words.

before tenzin or katara could say anything zuko stormed off looking like a man on a mission.

mother?, what are you thinking about?

i think, i think this situation is so serious that zuko has to come face to face with... katara stoped for a moment dead in her tracks then reacted.

we must inform every world leader and every secret organization, that includes kiyoshi island.

"WHATTT! but mother you know his terms he will never help us or the avatar for that matter."

i know his terms but we have to make him realise the seriousness of this issue.

what about...the beatas...what about her?

katara looked down to the ground before answering.

i will speak with beatas but...

but what?

i will try to avoid and keep in secret the dealings being delt from sumi. i will ask for the same from the beatas elite generals.

what must i do?

tell korra the prophesy and prepaire her.

prepare? prepare for what exactly?

"for war."

katara's eyes were focused tenzin knew he would soon have to break every last one of the air bending colture rules.

he sighed"

yes mother.

"far in the west."

"the dragon pit."

lord zuko was headed to the one place he hoped and prayed to never set foot on again he was headed to zahhk dungeon. a prison made thousands of years ago a prison that never found a use until...more than 2 and a half decade found a use when "he" emerged when "he" did what no one thought possible when "he" killed..."them".

zuko had arived the white lotus members were in complete shock at the first visitor to the prison in years and even more shocked to see it was lord zuko.

"lord zuko" the guards bow in his presense. we were not expecting guest's for...well...ever i suppose.

"open the gate!" zuko said suddenly inturupting the even bothering in listing to him.

"uuuhhhmmm, what?"

i said open the gate!

ok,iiiii mean yes lord zuko.

the metal bending lotus members opened the gate to the prison.

are you sure my lord,are you sure you want to see" him" again.

zuko's eyes trembled knowing and remembering what and who lies inside.

"no."

zuko steps cuatiouse steps into the prison the dark tunnel running through the mountain only lit up by zuko and some fire benders then they saw a dimm light as they got near zuko felt his limps go num his mind screaming at him to turn around and leave his senses seemed to do the same even the guards felt terror. from some rookies to the ones who are on the verge of retiremont.

then they reached the end of the tunnel. they found thousands of guard all over the from the very top of the prison to the dark pit at the bottom.

i-is that where were going?one of the rookie guards asked with fear in his voice.

"yes."zuko answered with a bit of fear in his own voice.

zuko and the guards took the elevator to the dark pit at the bottom when they reached the bottom they found nothing but a symbol on the floor that symbolised "the dragon pit".

really theres nothing down here were guarding of the guards exlaimed.

suddenly a puzzel was being solved by two elite guards.

then the symbol turned and opened to reveal a something was being risen to the top of that hole.

the guards all started trembling in fear. zuko though felt more fear than any but refused to show a figure rose from the hole zuko's eye's widened swet poured from the master fire bender then he saw the face that huanted all his nightmares,all his family,his friend's,and the world...forthe first time in 23 years he was face to face with..."him".

the ominous figure had a full body straight jacket a muzell over his mouth long black hair,he seemed to weigh 200plus pounds and was 6foot4 the ominous figure was dark tan and seemed to be slumbering.

he's been like that for the past 10 years he hasn't moved he hasn't eaten nor drank he just stays like that...he never even speaks and yet he is still alive amazingly. one of the guards explained.

suddenly zuko walks up to the ominous figure close enough to whisper in the figures ear.

"you may have fooled them but i know your'e awake iknow you can hear me ...you will never escape this place...ever!"

suddenly zuko turns and tells the guards. ive seen all i need lock him back up!

yes, lord zuko.

the benders then put the prisoner back in the hole and returned to the top of the prison.

meanwhile inside the dark hole the ominouse figure seemed lifeless untill..."he"opened his eye's to reveal a blood red eye and a beautiful gold colored eye then a type of groul could be heard then suddenly from the air bars on the muzzel a dark blue colored pair of flames shot from his mouth and a deep voice could be heard saying spine chilling words.

"we'll see"

"back on air temple island."

the prophesy.

tenzin did not know how to breack this type of news to korra, she has always been strong and tenatious but even the mighty raaavva trembled at the fact soon the avatar may be nomore.

"why?,why is this happening after every ordeal,after every foe, after even destroying vaaatu. there is still this danm prophesy, but why, why now?

suddenly tenzin jumps up in complete shock when he runs into mako,bolin,asami,and ovcourse korra.

"whoa" calm down.

don't sneek up on me like that! "sigh"

"ssssssooooooo"?

so what?

are you planning on telling me this supposed prophesy?

actually i am, i was looking for you so you may know.

well?

maybe,we should talk in private.

whatever you need to say can be said to all of us. asami answered.

very well.

tenzin made sure no one was around to hear the conversation.

the prophesy is an ancient one that leads back to before man or even before spirits to the age of the elementials. these titans were the first to ever bend the elements there were many for each element or any type solid or non for that matter but they were ruled by 2 elementials in particular riya the titan of creation and krotus the king of time and elements, they rooled with an iron fist and took no mercy on those who forget there place...but one day the titans gave birth to anew creation the first true benders and the spirits...the benders in particular are somewhat known by all of you...there was the moon spirit the white wolf, then there was the spirit of fire agni.

"wait i dont get the point of this story...whats so important about all this?"

"because bolin...the spirits are the ones who defeated the elementials and freed the world from there terriny...or atleast thats what they told me..."

the whole group went quiet waiting for tenzin to react.

"but then the truth was revealed to me as it is being revealed to you...the truth is the spirits didn't stand a chance until agni gave birth to a creature that would end there war for good...azure the dragon of the blue flame.."

"what does he have to do with all of this?"

"everything."

"master tenzin,master tenzin!"

"what is it?"

"it's the president and fire lord izumi they wish speak with you of something."

"im on my way...sorry korra this story will be for a nother acation."

"back in the zaahk dungeon."

"it's feeding time raise the prisoner."

"yes sir."

as the the white lotus metal benders rose the ominous figure back to the surface only a few hours after lord zuko left... the guard noticed something different.

"hey you know the routine."

the figure didn't react to the guards words not a single move nothing.

"hey he's not responding what should i do?"

"how am i supose to know?"

"forget this."

as the guard was about to leave he froze in his tracks when he heard the voice deep and as low as a shy warior mumbling incoherently.

"w-what did you say?" asked the guard slightly terrefied to turn around and see the ominous figure looking straight into his eyes.

"I said... where are you going? your going to miss the party."

as those words were spoken the guard almost by reflex started bending fire at the ominous figure only to be thewarted by an array of moves that made the full body straight jacket catch fire and release the figure from his bonds. the guard felt unmeasurable terror when the figure arrose and stared straight into his eyes.

"thanks...it was starting to get uncomftorble in there."

suddenly an array of blue flames were sent the guards way lighting him on fire. at this scene the figure chuckeled to him self before catching that the rest of the guards had taken notice and were headed his way he only smirked at the sight and before long he was making his way through every single guard not even useing his bending to do so. he left a road of broken bodies and a trail of blood and death in his way soon though the guards noticed the sight and decided it was best to destroy his way out they set bombs on evey floor hoping to be able to thewart his attempt only they didn't realise he had slaughtred the last 100 guards and was half way to the top already but before they could even try and stop him it was already to late he had made it to the top. he slayed every last one of the guards the blood stained the walls as exited his once prison but before he did he ignited the bombs that the gauards had set thus destroying the prison and killing any survivors exept for one.

"wwwwhat dddddo yyou want with me?"

as the sun shined on the figure for the first time in years the guards terror only grew when he saw his once prisoner for the first time in the light...he saw the face of a myth of a legend told by war heroes and fire nation generals...he saw the scar of a lightning bolt on the rigt side of his face with right eye black where there should be white and a red pupal blood red.

"nnno yyyou...yyyyour not real you cant be real."

the figure then turned his attention to his captive and spoke.

"where is zuko?"

"wwwwhat?"

"WHERE IS ZUKO!?"

the harshness starteled the man to the point of tears.

"iiiiiiii ddddont know he left hours ago he's long gon."

and as those word where spoken the figure suddenly snapped the mans neck violently leaving the man to suffer pain of unemanigible purportion.

the figure then finaly removed the muzzel that covered his face and a deep scowl formed on his face suddenly a deep growl could be heard then he spoke softly.

"zuko...you...you...COWARD!"

suddenly a earth trembling roar filled with blue flames left him. before he could say.

"you cant hide forever...uncle!"

to be contiued.


End file.
